Los dias que te espere
by Mrs. Cullen-Grey
Summary: Bella espera el regreso de Edward quien tarda mucho mas de lo esperado en volver pero ella lo encontrara en el lugar que menos espera, podra Bella perdonarlo?...mi primer fic...que emocion


Los días que te espere

Bella no estaba segura de que su proceder hubiera sido el correcto; aunque de forma algo reticente estuvo de acuerdo con el distanciamiento de Edward durante las fiestas decembrinas, pues sin querer acepto el juego de verse cuando todo esto pasara.

Ese día se encontraba tendida en el sofá, suspirando cada poco al imaginar el tan anhelado reencuentro que añoraba e imaginaba en su mente, extrañaba a Edward y ansiaba que los días transcurrieran con rapidez.

Sin embrago esos días y las fechas decembrinas hacia algún tiempo ya habían pasado y Bella seguía sin noticias de Edward y ella cada vez se sumía más en la tristeza, pero eso no hacía que el ansia y amor disminuyera y ella seguía con la esperanza de volverlo a ver, esperándolo.

-¿Estás segura de que volverá?- pregunto su amiga Jessica un día cuando fue a visitarla

-Tiene que hacerlo - contesto y luego pensó durante unos instantes- estoy segura de que lo hará- afirmo Bella acariciándose el cabello de color chocolate. Sus ojos del mismo tono contemplaron a su amiga con indecisión.

Jessica que la contemplaba desde una silla en el comedor, interpreto su silencio como la inseguridad que comenzaba a hacer mella en Bella y se echó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes? - pregunto Bella riéndose a su vez

- De ti- afirmo Jessica – nunca pensé verte con esa indecisión, tu tan segura y ahora mírate.

- Soy como antes, solo que ahora tengo una ilusión y muchos planes con Edward – respondió

- Pero si no te ha llamado Bella, es mas ni siquiera ha respondido tus mensajes, ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de darle vuelta a la hoja?

- No lo creo, el me ama… bueno por lo menos me quiere y sé que volverá.

En ese momento se volvió y observo a Jessica fijamente y murmuro con cierto sarcasmo.

Ya sé que puedo pasarme como la tonta del año.

La amiga se despidió y salió de la casa, Bella hizo lo mismo, rogando al cielo que sus pasos la llevaran con la persona que esperaba con tanta ansia, pero los días siguieron pasando y termino enero, más de prisa que diciembre y Edward no volvió a aparecer. Pensó tantas cosas pero nunca lo condeno, justificaba sus actos y por muchos años se echó la culpa; creía que su forma de ser tímida y reticente había influido para que el la abandonara sin una explicación; se pasaba los días enteros en su viejo sillón esperándolo, pero él nunca regreso.

Llevaba ya cuatro años de interminable espera y estaba cansada de buscar distracciones apilando los libros, cuentos, cartas, fotos y se preguntaba si él pensaba en ella aunque fuera solo un momento, luego levantaba la mirada al cielo y lanzaba un beso al aire como si este le fuera a aterrizar a él en los labios.

Lo recordaba bastante más alto que ella, algunas veces recordaba sus juegos cuando ella corría y el la perseguía hasta alcanzarla para robarle un beso, otras veces lo recordaba caminando con ese andar elegante y pausado tan único y característico de él, y así Bella creía que aun con cuatro años de ausencia el volvería y le pediría perdón.

Finalmente un día se dio cuenta de que todo aquello no eran mas que sueños, aunque siempre pensaba que la culpable del rompimiento había sido ella. Así al quinto año de que Edward se había ido decidió retomar y mejorar su vida regresando a estudiar.

Estudiaba con mucho animo y esfuerzo e incluso pasaron dos semanas sin que su recuerdo acudiera a su mente.

Un día lunes al finalizar las clases Bella iba recordando los deberes que tenia que hacer en casa cundo choco con una persona, cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con una joven de ojos verdes y sonrisa amable.

-Discúlpame iba distraída, ha sido culpa mía – dijo Bella realmente apenada recogiendo las cosas que se le habían caído.

-No te preocupes, yo también venia algo distraída, mi nombre es Alice – dijo ella dando la mano a Bella

-Mi nombre es Isabella, Bella para los amigos – respondió estrechándole la mano

-Bueno Bella, creo que seremos grandes amigas – dijo Alice riendo.

Desde ese día ellas se reunían y rápidamente se hicieron amigas, no paraban de conversar siempre que podían, tenían muchas cosas en común, como el hecho de no querer contraer matrimonio. Bella se mantenía al margen de nuevos afectos, de los chicos y de las citas pues la ruptura la había hecho un poco menos sociable y un poco más insegura, pero con Alice no pudo alejarse ya que ella rápidamente se gano un lugar en su corazón, con ella se sentía libre, como si la conociera de muchos años.

Un día de clases cualquiera en el descanso Alice hizo un comentario:

-No tengo muchos ánimos de sentarme tras un escritorio y escuchar la clase – reía Alice

-Yo si – afirmo Bella – hace mucho que no estudiaba y la verdad no quiero perderme ninguna clase

-¿Cómo no acabas de graduarte? – pregunto Alice

-No, lo hice hace cinco años y estuve ausente de la escuela, así que no quiero perderme ninguna de mis clases – explico Bella omitiendo el detalle de porque se ausento de la escuela.

Alice acababa de graduarse el año anterior, mientras que Bella lo había hecho cinco años antes, pero ahora ambas estudiaban el posgrado. Con los meses, la amistad fue creciendo, al grado de que no se separaban ni un solo momento.

Cierto día Alice invito a Bella a su casa, ella acepto encantada, allí conoció a toda su familia excepto a su hermano que se encontraba trabajando.

-¡Que niña tan preciosa! – dijo Bella al ver a una niña de unos cinco o seis años

-Es mi sobrina Elizabeth – afirmo Alice – es hija de mi hermano.

- ¿Y a quién se parece? – continuo Bella observándola y sintiendo algo extraño al verla

-Creo que a mi hermano…espero – soltó Alice entre risas.

Bella no quiso preguntar mas pero no paraba de tomar entre sus brazos a la niña que ya había llevado todo un ejército de muñecas para jugar con ella.

-Creo que le agrado – dijo Bella cargando una muñeca.

Alice miro con extrañeza aquella convivencia.

-Ya lo creo – luego pensó dos veces y dijo – es raro, con nadie hace eso.

La visita se repitió por lo menos unas cinco veces más antes de que Bella se llevara la sorpresa de su vida.

Una tarde estaba jugando con Elizabeth cuando entro el hermano, que disfrutaba de su día de descanso. Lo vio entrar con el pantalón de vestir y la camisa de la empresa donde trabajaba y que ella todavía recordaba, se quedo paralizada unos momentos tratando de adivinar donde había visto ese rostro antes.

-Buenas tardes – dijo Edward viendo a la joven de espaldas, pero cuando se volvió hacia él no pudo contener su asombro.

-¿Se conocen? – pregunto Alice extrañada

Bella no sabía que decir, mientras la niña corría a los brazos de Edward diciéndole "papá"; de momento todo quedo claro, la edad de la niña, el abandono. Desde luego que sintió muchas cosas, pero guardo la calma y no expreso ninguna palabra. Disimulo como pudo.

-No vas a creerlo Edward – decía Alice sin sospechar nada – Elizabeth se fue con Bella apenas la vio y desde entonces se la pasan jugando cada vez que ella viene de visita a la casa.

-Me alegra saberlo – contesto Edward observando a Bella

-Sera mejor que me vaya – dijo Bella levantándose del sofá donde se encontraba – no quiero ser inoportuna… tu hermano debe estar cansado y Elizabeth querrá estar con sus papás.

Alice rio diciendo:

-Edward es divorciado.

-De todas maneras – insistió Bella – creo que no es un buen momento.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando ella salió de la casa. Edward no hizo ningún intento para alcanzarla, ni siquiera estuvo consiente de todo lo que estaba pasando, todo había ocurrido tan de prisa.

Los meses pasaban y Bella no deseaba regresar a la casa de Alice, incluso la evitaba en la escuela, no quería tener que darle explicaciones. ¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amiga, que su hermano te destrozo el corazón?

Cierta tarde Bella se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas de la escuela, cerca de un árbol y su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de aquellos días que esperaba el regreso de Edward, tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuando Alice se acercó.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Alice apenada.

-Claro…discúlpame, creo que no he actuado debidamente contigo – afirmo Bella

-Bella, lo sé todo.

-¿cómo?

-Sí, lo tuyo y lo de Edward… todo, el me lo conto y creo que se porto como el peor de los hombres.

-No sigas, por favor – interrumpió Bella – no puedes juzgar a tu hermano… no es correcto. Él hizo lo que hizo por Elizabeth o por su esposa…ex esposa… estoy confundida, ya no quiero saber nada, solo sé que las cosas pasan por algo y ahora lo comprendo todo…por fin.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu lo amabas? – pregunto Alice.

-¿Amarlo? – Sonrío sarcásticamente - ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrí?, todo lo que me costó recuperarme, recuperar mi vida o lo que quedaba de ella después de cinco años... y de pronto un día todo se viene abajo porque te lo vuelves a encontrar y le dices que nada paso, que el tiempo todo lo borro. Tú no sabes lo que es sentarse todas las tardes, durante cinco años, a esperar en un sofá la llegada de alguien que recuerdas vagamente – mintió Bella en esta última parte ya que ella lo recordaba bien.

-¿Recordarlo vagamente?, pero ustedes tuvieron una historia fascinante – afirmo Alice.

-Te equivocas – interrumpió Bella – nosotros… mejor dicho yo viví una ilusión y se termino – suspiro – Los días, años que viví con tu hermano fueron años de ilusión de sueños…nada real, todo imaginado.

-Pero el esta avergonzado.

-Me lo imagino. Escucha, si me dejo porque tenía una relación formal con alguien más, no hay nada que debamos discutir nosotras, ya no quiero hablar de ello, es mas quiero olvidarme de todo lo que fue y discúlpame Alice pero creo que es mejor que ya no seamos amigas – termino Bella triste.

Alice sintió aquellas palabras en lo más profundo de su alma.

-Está bien Bella, no volveré a molestarte, pero quiero que sepas que el también sufrió mucho, no la quería, ella lo obligo a casarse.

-Te equivocas Alice, nadie obliga a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere.

Días después, cuando Bella caminaba por un centro comercial se encontró a Alice con su familia, incluyendo a Edward, intento evadirlos pero Elizabeth la reconoció y corrió a su encuentro.

-Hola Liz – dijo Bella sin poder evitarla.

Edward se acerco a ellas.

-No sabes cuánto habla Elizabeth acerca de ti.

Bella no sabía que contestar, estaba confundida, pero al mismo tiempo no quería parecer descortés ante los padres de Alice que también la recibieron en su casa.

-¿No dices nada? – pregunto él.

-No tengo nada que decir – contesto Bella tensa

-¿Sabes? – continuo él – creo que el destino me ha dado una segunda oportunidad… al menos para remediar lo que hice mal, ¿crees que algún día me puedas perdonar?

-Lo hice hace mucho tiempo – dijo Bella con un suspiro al saberse libre de toda culpa, puesto que todos esos años creyó que ella era la culpable de su separación.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo pasé pensando en ti, ¿sabes? Es algo loco pero aveces sentía el impulso de voltear al cielo y sentía como si tus labios se posaran en los míos… de verdad espero que algún día las cosas puedan arreglarse…yo nunca te olvide y estoy seguro de que tu tampoco.

Cuando escucho esto Bella se puso nerviosa.

-¿A si? Y ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello?

-Lo veo en tus hermosos ojos, arden con la misma llama que la primera vez.

Elizabeth tomo la mano de Bella y la de Edward diciendo

-¡Mamá!

Ambos rieron. Bella se sintió como en familia olvidándose de todo lo que habían pasado, y, por unos instantes quiso creer que de verdad Elizabeth era su hija, aunque faltaban muchas cosas por explicar, pero sabía que no era el momento indicado para hacerlo, ya tendrían tiempo.

-¿Entonces, qué dices, te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo?

Sobraban las palabras para Bella, era consciente de que todo lo que sentía no se acabaría con las explicaciones; sin embargo se limito a decir:

-Dejemos que el tiempo lo diga – sonrió mirando a Edward con ternura.

-Está bien, ¿pero habrá tiempo para hablar? – dijo él.

-Sobre todo si se trata de contar los años y días que pase contigo – afirmo Bella feliz.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Edward tomando a Liz en sus brazos.

- Yo me entiendo… - concluyo Bella tomándolo de la mano.

Y así los tres caminaron seguidos de la familia de Edward, quizás la vida si les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad a ambos.

…FIN…


End file.
